Next
by Babygirl8808
Summary: Post Eclipse: What happens after the announcement of the wedding? Do Charlie and Renee approve? What happens after Bella finally becomes a vampire? First fanfic! Hope you enjoy!


**Hey Everyone! Ok, this is my very first fanfic. If it's dodgy I apologize. But review ****review**** review****! And be nice ****please ****!! Anyways...hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse! Those amazing books and everything in them belong to ****Stephenie**** Meyer!**

Chapter 1: News

"This is pure torture." I mumbled. Edward chuckled under his breath. His cold lips trailed down my neck, to my chest, and back up again to my mouth. I knew exactly what he wanted, but damn me and my stupid promises.

I shivered slightly. The sensations, plus the feel of his cool lips and the way he smelled, just made me quiver. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on, and he was my fiancé. Edward laughed again.

"Well should we stop then?" he smiled, that crooked smile that I couldn't resist. I simply shot him a glare, which in turn made him laugh even harder. He kissed me on the lips one more time and got up from my bed. "Common, time to go tell Charlie." He spoke softly. I frowned. This was the one thing I had been dreading since coming home from the Cullen's earlier this afternoon. "Oh Bella Darling, you know as well as I that if we don't do this now, YOU are never going to tell him."

"Fine." I replied and slowly got up. "It's almost seven, which means that's your cue to ring the doorbell and act like you weren't just in my bedroom." He smiled, kissed my forehead, and before I could really enjoy the moment, I heard the doorbell ring. I walked out of my room and saw Charlie where he always was. Sitting in front of the T.V. watching the game. I opened the door and there he was, smiling at me like should be in some Abercrombie ad or something.

"Hi." I smiled.

"I missed you." He replied as he gave me a hug. Grabbing my hand he nodded towards Charlie and just continued to smile. Slowly I trudged up the stairs as if I was marching to my death. I turned and looked at Edward. He nodded. I figured, since he could hear Charlie's thoughts, it would be smart to ask if my father was relatively calm, for I was about to ruin that. Apparently he was.

"Um...Dad?" Charlie turned and looked at me. His eyes rested on mine and Edward's clasped hands. He was still on the defensive for what Edward did to me last year. "There's something Edward and I need to talk to you about." He muted the T.V. You knew things were serious when my dad muted the game. Edward squeezed my hand. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and continued. "Edward and I..."

"Yes Bella." Charlie replied.

"Edward and I are getting...married before the summer is over." I thought I might as well just say it. No use sugar coating anything. Charlie just stared at us with no response. "Dad?"

"You're... you're WHAT?!?!"

"Dad, before we go any further, you have to calm down. This isn't something we just decided over night. This is something we both desperately want. I love Edward more than anything, and I always will. You remember what I mess he was when he left."

"That...is the precise reason why I do not think this is such a good idea." He glared at Edward. It was his time to interject.

"Charlie, what you don't realize is that I did NOT want to leave Bella. I thought that would be the best thing for her. That if things went on as if I never existed then Bella would be able to move on and heal. What you don't know is that for those months, I was utterly miserable. I was angry all the time. Depressed and lonely. Your daughter is the woman I CANNOT live without. She fulfills me in ways I didn't even know existed, and I am NEVER leaving her again. Never. I made her a promise when I returned, and I'm keeping that promise." Everyone was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Charlie broke the silence.

"And what about University?"

"Our plans for our education haven't changed Dad. Dartmouth has accepted us both and that's where we still plan to go." I replied. We had won. I felt the tension in my stomach subside.

"Well, Bella you personally know my views on this, but I can see your mind is already made up, so...you have my blessing." He replied. I couldn't help myself, I ran forward and embraced him.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you! I love you! OH! Dad, you get to walk me down the aisle!" I shrieked. A small smile formed on his face. He couldn't help it. I knew the thought of him walking me down the aisle would make him happy.

"Well Edward, I assume your parents know about this already." Edward simply smiled. "And Bella, I am not going to be the one to break this to your mom." I cringed.

"That...I am saving for another day. I'm going to need to be overly prepared for that one." Charlie smiled, returned to his chair, and un-muted the game. Edward and I went up to my bedroom.

"Door open!" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yes Dad." Edward and I chimed in unison. We then turned to look at each other and smiled. He picked me up so fast and had me on the bed mauling me with kisses before I knew what hit me. I giggled frantically.

"This is happening." I whispered as a smile crossed my face. "This is _really_ happening." Edward smiled.

"I love you Bella, _my_ Bella, my love, my fiancé." I smiled. It just couldn't get any better than this. Even though I wanted nothing more than just a small wedding in Vegas, I was extremely happy.

"I love you too Edward, my love." And with that, he drew me up into his arms, hummed my lullaby and held me until I fell fast asleep.


End file.
